Phineas e/y Ferb Cliptástico 2
|image = Musical Countdown Season 3 Latin American title card.jpg |caption = The Brazillian logo for the show |season = 3 |production = |broadcast = |story = |writer = |storyboards = |ws = |directed = |us = |international = Latin America, April 2011 |xd = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Episode Summary A commercial aired in Latin America (including Brazil), it shows 4 TVs(Brazil) and Disney Channel( Latin America ), one with the series logo, and one with the cliptastic logo as "Phineas e Ferb Cliptástico 2"(Brazil) (Phineas and Ferb's Cliptastic 2), or "Cliptastico Top 10 musical de Phineas y Ferb 2"(Latin America) (Phineas and Ferb´s Top 10 Musical Cliptastic 2) , and the other two with clips of "You're Not Ferb" and "Rollercoaster (song)" . Some websites in Brazil are saying that the votation, in Brazil, wil run from April 7 to May 5. Songs Votable Songs * Summer Belongs to You (Video Clip aired on Disney XD UK) * I Really Don't Hate Christmas (Video Clip aired on Disney XD UK) * I Believe We Can (Video Clip aired on Disney XD UK) * A-G-L-E-T (Video Clip aired on Disney XD UK) * The Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash (Video Clip aired on Disney XD UK) * Come Home, Perry (Video Clip aired on Disney XD UK) * My Ride From Outer Space (Video Clip aired on Disney XD UK) * Carpe Diem (Video Clip aired on Disney XD UK) * You're Not Ferb (Video Clip aired on Disney XD UK) * Intimate Get Together (Video Clip aired on Disney XD UK) * Yellow Sidewalk (Video Clip aired on Disney XD UK) * Tree-Related Wish (Video Clip aired on Disney XD UK) * We're Talkin All Terrain (Video Clip aired on Disney XD UK) * Me, Myself and I (Video Clip aired on Disney XD UK) * Don't Even Blink (Video Clip aired on Disney XD UK) * Give Me a Grade (Video Clip aired on Disney XD UK) * Alien Heart (Video Clip aired on Disney XD UK) * J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo) version (Video Clip aired on Disney XD UK) * City of Love (Video Clip aired on Disney XD UK) * Thank You Santa (Video Clip aired on Disney XD UK) * Rollercoaster (song) (Video Clip aired on Disney XD UK) * You're Goin' Down (Video Clip aired on Disney XD UK) subtitled clips aired in UK will be on the votation Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Unknown. Memorable Quotes Background Information * Martin Olson confirmed this special here. However, he did not give away much info, so the complete list of songs votable is currently unknown. Continuity * This is a sequel to Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown with songs from Season 2. Allusions References Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella }} Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Special episodes